Life
by J4Y
Summary: I held out my hand for her to shake, but she just stared at it. What is she looking at? I looked down and gasped pulling my hand back. Oh no! She saw it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters.

Life:

Chapter 1:

Her brunette hair hid her face as she lay face down on the floor of her living room. She stayed still, almost as if she was dead, until her mother slammed her bedroom door shut. An eight-year-old silver haired kid ran out of his room to help his sister. He cried in her arms as she hugged him tight.

"Shh," she calmly sad to him, "I'm alright, Youichi... Onee-chan is fine." They stayed in that position until her brother fell asleep. She sighed tiredly and carried him back to his bed. Then went into her room and collapsed onto the bed fast asleep.

The next morning came and the Sakura siblings were already dressed in their winter uniforms and leaving the house quietly, not wanting to wake up they're 'mother'. The walk to school was quiet as usual. No one questioned or talked the brother and sister as they passed them. They knew they would be ignored or glared at, so why would they even try? Soon enough, their school, Gakuen Alice, came into their view. Youichi tightened his grasp on his sister's hand.

"Mikan-nee, are you sure you're able to come today?" Youichi asked quietly.

Mikan nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine," she spoke after a minute. By that time they reached Youichi's building. She bent down and kissed his forehead softly. "Be good, Youichi." Then she quickly left to go to the middle school building.

She entered class and made her way to her seat, softly smiling at her classmates as she passed them. She got to her seat in the far right back of the class next to the window. Her brown eyes gazed lazily out the window and watched other students going into the buildings. She counted and looked at all the students that came into the middle school building. Everyone was present that day, but there was an extra person, a girl with blue hair skipping into the building.

'Guess there's a new student today,' she thought. 'I wonder which class she'll be in…' The first bell rang and all the students scampered into their class. Finally the second bell rang, signaling the start of all the classes.

Her first period teacher waltzed in as usual and said his good mornings to his 'lovely' class. Everything was part of her daily routine for the morning except one thing. The blue haired new girl bounced into the room and smiled to the class right after Narumi stated they were having a new student.

"Hello everyone, my name is Nobara Ibaragi. I'm fourteen years old and will be your classmate for the rest of the school year and hopefully through high school too," she introduced herself still smiling.

"Alright, class, please be nice to Nobara," Narumi happily said. "Nobara your partner is Mikan. She's the brunette in the far right back seat next to the window," Then he skipped out the door leaving us with yet another free period.

~Mikan POV~

Everyone started chatting all at once and a few went up to the new girl to introduce themselves. I watched them as they all laughed merrily. After ten minutes they separated and my partner walked to me. I stared at her as she stood in front of me.

I stood up and smiled faintly at her. "Good morning, Ibaragi-san. My name is Mikan Sakura, age fourteen. It's a pleasure to meet you." I stretched my hand out so we can shake hands, but she just stood there staring at it. A few moments passed so I looked down to try to find what she was looking at…

I gasped and pulled my hand back quickly. "Crap she saw it! What am I going to do?" I panicked inwardly…

~END~

Lol. Okay I know I have another story I need to finish but I just don't feel like making it anymore…If anyone wants it just private message me. Oh and if you like this, please review! If not I will not update it. I swear I won't. I need at least 4 reviews to continue this. 4 isn't much people okay! Wellz see you next time….maybe :3


	2. Chapter 2

Life: Chapter 2:

'Crap what am I going to do!'Mikan paced in the bathroom. 'She saw it! Damn I should have been more careful.' I continued to scold myself mentally. The lunch bell rang dragging me out of my thoughts. 'Never mind, she probably already forgot about it. Yeah that's it…'

She ran out of the restroom and headed towards the Sakura tree in the garden of the school. The closer she got, the more she saw the figure of a little kid sitting under the tree. Her pace slowed down and it came to a halt as she stood in front of the child. She ruffled the kid's short silver hair before he looked up. He stared at Mikan with his emerald eyes before tackling her to the ground.

"You're late!" he yelled in her ear.

"Yeah, I know sorry, Youichi. I had to do something first before I came here," she explained laughing lightly. He analyzed her suspiciously before brushing the subject away.

"Fine. What'd you make for lunch today?" he eagerly asked jumping up and down once he got off her. Mikan smiled and took out two bentos from her school bag. She gave one to her brother and kept the other.

"Eat up. It's your favorite," she whispered. He opened his box and smiled; he devoured his lunch quickly and stared at his sister. "Are you still hungry? You can have mine. I'm not very hungry…" she gave her bento to her brother and he ate her lunch too.

The bell for the end of lunch rang signally all the student to get to class. The siblings parted and went to their building. Mikan went to her assigned seat at the back of the room for all her classes. Her lessons were peaceful with no one bugging her since Nobara didn't show up for class for the rest of the day.

Class was same as always and ended quickly. Mikan and Youichi walked home taking their time. They stopped at the park for three hours to do their homework and for Youichi to play with the other kids on the play structure. It was 7:30pm when they got home. They tip toed to their rooms not wanting to wake up their mother.

Unfortunately luck wasn't on their side today. Their mother flicked the lights open and glared at Mikan and said angrily, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop staying out late! You are doing nothing good for my son. Why can't you just behave for once in your life?" Mikan bowed her head not saying anything. "And we're out of food again! If you were going to be out this late then you should have at least done something to help! Go out your bag in your room and get food. Then I want you to make us dinner for Youichi and me only. You won't need any dinner tonight considering you've been out so late."

~Mikan POV~

I put my bag in my room like Mother told me to do and went out to the grocery store. My pace was slow since I didn't care about a time limit. It's not like I need to be back home so soon. My legs knew the route to the store so I was left to think about today. First off, a new girl named Nobara Ibaragi transferred to my school and class and was assigned my partner. Then the new girl saw my secret which I have been hiding from my school for five years in less than one hour that I met her. Finally I'm sent out of the house again to get food.

Sounds like a pretty good day to me…No I'm joking it's horrible, and it doesn't help that it's freezing out here. I rubbed my hands together in effort to warm up, failing miserably. Why didn't I bring a thicker jacket than this? Man I can be so stupid sometimes.

I slapped my forehead at my stupidity. How did I freaking forget it was winter! Damn I really am an idiot. I walked into the store with a red mark on my forehead and me trying not to laugh. I bought everything quickly and left.

I walked outside laughing my butt off because I saw three guys falling everywhere in Wal-Mart and they were filming it! It was so funny to see. That made my day, too bad today hates me. As I walked out the door I saw Nobara waiting for me. Oh crap… I hid behind a cart. Yes, I know I'm horrible at hiding too.

"Stop trying to hide. I know you're there, Mikan," she plainly said. "I need to talk to you, right now." My eyes widened. Crap, I knew I couldn't hide forever….

~End chapter~

A/N. Seriously people? Was four reviews too much to ask for? I guess so. Anyways I updated for the three people who reviewed. Thank you so much you guys! Luv you! I'll see you next time. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.


End file.
